Epílogo
by Arthemisys
Summary: O final de quem nunca deixou de amar a sua deusa, o seu dever e aquele que o fazia continuar. Dohko e Shion. Meu presente de amigo secreto ao Siren Sorento e minha primeira fic yaoi.


_**Por Arthemisys**_

_**Para Siren Sorento**_

* * *

_**Aviso:** Os direitos autorais do anime/mangá Saint Seiya pertencem ao seu criador e empresas licenciadas. Esta fanfic, no entanto, se utiliza dos personagens da obra e do universo da mesma, com o intuito apenas de levar o entretenimento aos fãs._

_Esta ficção tem conteúdo **yaoi**._

* * *

**E p í l o g o**

Cada passo que dava era como se fosse mais uma batalha difícil a ser vencida. Sua súplice enegrecida e pesada dificultava ainda mais o que seria para outros, uma simples tarefa. O ar úmido da noite lhe era como um suave bálsamo que condicionava os pulmões e lhe dava a cada inspiração, um motivo a mais para continuar a seguir até o destino que havia escolhido a menos de duas horas atrás.

Mas ele não estava só em sua derradeira caminhada rumo à primeira casa zodiacal.

- Dohko... Solte-me, eu sei caminhar sozinho.

O cavaleiro de Libra desfez-se de seu ar sisudo e permitiu-se a um breve sorriso. Ele auxiliava os passos de Shion que a cada minuto, parecia ainda mais fraco. Hades parecia que queria conferir aquele espectro rebelde, a lenta agonia de uma segunda morte.

Entretanto, ele não estaria só como da primeira vez.

- Se eu o soltar, você cairá e me levará junto em sua queda, querido amigo.

Shion parou rapidamente para inspirar mais oxigênio e logo em seguida, contemplou o olhar oriental de seu benfeitor, dizendo:

- Suas piadas dúbias nunca surtiram efeito em mim.

- Eu sei. – e voltando a olhar o horizonte ainda estrelado, repete. – Eu sempre soube disso...

Caminharam cerca de meia hora. Durante o resto do percurso, permaneceram calados. Entretanto, Dohko quebrou o silêncio que jazia entre eles, dizendo:

- Veja. A primeira casa.

Shion que permanecia cabisbaixo levantou a fronte e viu entre a tênue luz noturna, os contornos sérios que moldavam a Casa de Áries.

- Áries... – balbuciou cansadamente.

- Sim... – confirmou o outro, percebendo uma leve sombra de satisfação permear na face do antigo cavaleiro de Áries. – Sua casa.

Shion sorriu cansadamente e tentou caminhar com mais velocidade. Porém, seu corpo não obedeceu ao seu intento e desgostosamente, viu que este perdera as forças e só não foi ao solo, porque Dohko o impediu.

- Maldição! – vociferou o lemuriano, sentindo-se impotente ante a vontade Daquele que concedera aquela vida curta e miserável.

- Não se desgaste com impropérios. – Dohko o repreendeu e sustentando o braço que enlaçava o seu pescoço com mais vigor, continuou. – O tempo é curto para todos.

Agora, foi a vez de Shion se desviar do forte olhar de Libra.

- Por favor, me deixe aqui.

- O que disse?

- Não tenho mais forças para caminhar... Eu conheço muito bem os meus limites e sei que não posso ir mais longe, Dohko.

O – agora – jovem chinês olhou a sua volta e encontrou um cenário tão familiar que sentiu um leve frio subir a sua espinha dorsal. Aquele local de ruínas e erosão em muito se assemelhava à visão que teve logo após emergir ao mundo dos vivos. Com ele.

- Parece que estamos presenciando um _deja vu_, meu bom amigo.

As palavras de Shion fizeram com que Dohko voltasse ao tempo presente.

- Uma infeliz coincidência, não acha? – o chinês ironizou.

- Talvez. Ou então, uma nova chance daquilo que nós um dia, desperdiçamos. Concorda?

Aquelas palavras cheias de duplicidade tocaram o guerreiro de Athena. Se haviam fatos em sua longa estadia na Terra que lhe causavam arrependimentos, aquela chance que outrora fora desperdiçada era sem dúvida, a mais dolorida de todas.

- Shion...

- Éramos jovens. – o lemuriano falou com voz fraca.

- Sim. Mas já tínhamos nossas certezas.

- Claro, nós já havíamos decidido o que fazer. – Shion completou, ainda com o braço entrelaçando o ombro daquele homem que teve a ousadia de inspirar aquele sentimento que há tanto custo, queria impedir de continuar a crescer.

- Nosso primeiro amor sempre foi Athena. – Dohko sussurrou. – E foi por amor à deusa que decidimos fazer o que foi feito. – esboçou um leve sorriso e continuou. - Ainda me lembro das palavras de consolo que ela sabiamente proferia toda vez que perdíamos uma batalha contra o deus das trevas...

- Abdicamos a tudo por amor a este planeta e aos que habitam nele. Apenas pelo puro e simples amor. – Áries falou.

- Suas palavras me fazem lembrar do antigo Grande Mestre a nossa frente, fazendo o habitual discurso sobre a razão da existência dos cavaleiros. – Libra relembrou. – Venha, vamos até aquelas rochas que estão um pouco após as escadarias. Aquele lugar oferece uma vista única do Santuário e...

- Ela sabia sobre nós.

O cavaleiro foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras do outro.

- O que está...?!

- Meu amigo, a sagrada senhora sabia sobre tudo... Sobre você e eu.

Dohko parecia não acreditar nas palavras ditas por Shion. Então, Athena também sabia sobre o doce sentimento que feriam os dois guerreiros de ouro, tal qual uma afiada lança do destino?

- Não... Não pode ser...

- Ela tinha ciência tal, que em certa oportunidade, me secretou que preferia nos contemplar mortos, mas felizes do que vivos e distantes. – o cavaleiro lemuriano esforçou um suave sorriso, enquanto analisava. – Até mesmo a deusa nunca se deixou abdicar pelo sentimentalismo típico das mulheres.

- Shion...

- Dohko. – Shion mais uma vez estancou o passo, olhando fixamente para o chinês. Sabia que não haveria muito tempo para ele. Dessa forma, sentiu-se na obrigação de desafogar sua alma chagada pela não concretização do amor que sempre sentiu, mas que sempre fora suplantado por outras demonstrações de amor. Talvez, aquele momento fora o presente de Athena que sempre se emocionou com a sua história.

Talvez, aquela chance seria o desfecho para o epílogo de sua vida.

- Antes de padecer dos horrores da primeira morte, eu me surpreendia pensando em tudo o que passamos. Quando me encontrava frente a frente com o inimigo, eu me via pensando em você. Seu sorriso de deboche, sua confiança em desbravar um futuro incerto... Dohko, até mesmo na hora da morte, meu último pensamento foi dirigido a você.

- Por que está dizendo essas palavras agora? – o outro retrucou, com um tom de voz ríspido, mas que mesmo assim, parecia lhe sair em sussurros. – Parece até que estou lendo as palavras póstumas que foram deixadas em um testamento qualquer! Ou melhor: pareces que se deu por vencido e que entregará sua alma para que os carrascos de Hades possam esmagá-la com um prazer imensurável!

- Acertou em partes, meu caro Dohko: sou um guerreiro de Athena, cuja alma está amarrada às cruéis correntes da morte. Não sou mais deste mundo e sim, do outro mundo. Enfim, sou uma peça figurante do tabuleiro de Hades.

A resposta que obteve foi de natureza física: sentiu seus ombros serem tocados com vigor e seu corpo sendo posicionado para ficar frente a frente com o cavaleiro de Libra. O guerreiro da primeira casa pode perceber que o olhar de seu opositor ardia em chamas. Era o olhar mais vibrante que se lembrava de ter contemplado.

- Não! Shion de Áries, você não é outro senão o primeiro guerreiro dourado, o santo de Athena e... O homem... Que eu...

Shion já esperava por aquela reação tempestuosa de seu companheiro. Talvez por isso, o venerasse acima de todos que conhecera. Sua primeira reação foi um sorriso franco. Seus braços protegidos pela negra armadura infernal elevaram-se, passando pelos braços de Dohko e finalmente pararam quando suas mãos finalmente alcançavam o rosto do cavaleiro de Libra.

- Sempre admirei sua franqueza, meu querido amigo. – disse, ainda sorrindo.

- A oratória nunca foi a minha melhor qualidade, meu teimoso amigo. – Libra confessou, repetindo o mesmo gesto facial de Shion.

- Será que... Se tivéssemos nascido nesta época, alguma coisa seria diferente?

- Sinceramente, eu não sei lhe responder, Shion. Afinal, o mundo que amamos sempre foi cruel para aqueles que fazem parte da exceção. O conceito mal formado sempre permeou na mente dos homens, antes mesmo daquele inesquecível ano de 1743.

- Os homens e seus egoísmos particulares...

Nesse instante, o cavaleiro foi calado por um gesto ainda mais improvável. Um beijo. O toque dos lábios de Libra não foi direto à sua boca. Eles pousaram entre a pele branca e os lábios ressecados e frios. Era casto e ao mesmo tempo, desejoso. Paraíso e Inferno. Ah, como sentia falta daquele calor!

Como sentia falta dele.

Shion sentiu que o ar lhe faltava nos pulmões. Soltando-se educadamente de Dohko, caminhou tropegamente para fora da rota das escadas, descendo uma pequena depressão.

- Shion...!

- Eu preciso ver... Apenas mais uma vez.

Dohko olhou para o relógio e viu a última chama começar a enfraquecer. Então, sentiu sua garganta se fechar. O derradeiro momento parecia chegar, tal uma valquíria furiosa, prestes a segar a vida daquele homem que sempre...

- Shion... – a voz saiu embargada.

A brisa da madrugada jogava as mechas esverdeadas de seu cabelo contra a sua súplice. Sentia que a cada segundo, os dedos frios da morte lhe tocavam, proporcionando assim uma agonia lenta e tenebrosa. Como homem que era seu espírito vacilava e sentia medo da morte. Percebeu que seus olhos começavam a turvar, mas não sabia se eram pelas lágrimas de sangue ou se era mais um efeito do fim vindouro.

Entretanto, se sentia estranhamente feliz. Afinal, dessa vez ele padeceria das agruras do fim, ao lado do homem que serviu de inspiração à sua caminhada.

O cavaleiro de Libra tão logo, ficou ao seu lado. Permaneceram calados durante alguns minutos, momentos estes que mais pareciam séculos. Entretanto, Shion conseguia distinguir a voz rouca que ecoava no interior da mente do cavaleiro chinês...

_- Shion... Eu lhe amo. Sempre o amei_. – a voz cadente do antigo cavaleiro de Libra ressoava, com a delicadeza de uma imperiosa música que falava de paixão.

_- Eu sei. Eu sempre soube disso_. – Shion respondeu telepaticamente, fazendo com que Dohko o olhasse com ares assustados.

_- Agora estar a desbravar descaradamente os meus pensamentos?_ – Libra retrucou mentalmente, dando um meio sorriso.

_- Sua mente sempre foi um livro aberto para mim._ – o lemuriano respondeu, também em pensamentos, enquanto se afastava um pouco mais e com um tom de voz ainda mais fraco, balbuciou. – Meu amado amigo... Mais uma vez, partiremos rumo a uma batalha santa...

- E por isso queria vislumbrar o Santuário?

- Sim... E tudo o que há nele.

- Ah... Claro. - Dohko deu mais alguns passos à frente, mas dessa vez, não se atreveu a ficar lado a lado com Shion. Sentindo mais uma vez o silêncio, dessa vez, ocasionados pelos motivos da batalha, o mestre do cavaleiro de Dragão, analisou. – Os cavaleiros de bronze... Eles conseguirão chegar até o Inferno.

- Eu consigo sentir isso, meu amado amigo... Não há ninguém nessa Terra, que poderá detê-los em seus ideais.

- Agora, tudo dependerá da essência sagrada do _Arayashiki_. – Libra concatenou, andando mais um pouco e se recostando sobre uma rocha.

- A sagrada Athena e o cavaleiro de Virgem mostraram em suas memórias póstumas, a estrada pela qual todos os guerreiros devessem trilhar, para assim poderem chegar ao Hades. A deusa e o guerreiro se lançaram aos braços da morte sem pestanejar... – Shion não conseguiu terminar suas palavras, pois sentiu o sangue subir à garganta.

Seu fim estava próximo.

- Shion! – Dohko falou de forma alterada, ao sentir uma ríspida mudança no comportamento do cosmo de Áries.

_- Não se preocupe, meu querido... Esse é apenas, o meu epílogo._

As palavras telepáticas de Shion ressoaram na mente e no coração do cavaleiro dourado que por covardia ou não, permaneceu onde estava, olhar fixo na última chama que já enfraquecida, deixava de iluminar a última casa do relógio de pedra, aos poucos.

- Dohko... Como eu queria conversar um pouco mais com você... – o cavaleiro balbuciava fracamente, mas não se permitia cair de joelhos. Afinal, era um guerreiro que ainda por cima, estava na frente da pessoa que amava. Perecer ao solo era por demais, desonroso.

- Não tenha pressa, Shion. Afinal, nós nos encontraremos muito em breve. – Dohko elevou sua voz com autoridade e confiança tal que fizeram com que a face do espectro esquecesse de suas dores por um breve instante.

- Ah, é claro... Até porque, esperamos duzentos e quarenta e três anos por isso, não é... Mesmo? Então... Não há por que... Termos pressa agora... _Querido..._

Nesse momento, todas as palavras cessaram e uma gama de leves tons dourados e negros começaram a flutuar a esmo, como se fossem corpos celestes em plena translação em um universo paralelo. As pequeninas estrelas feitas apenas de cosmos, começaram a se expandirem, passando por entre um cavaleiro dourado que tinha lágrimas pela face e um olhar estático.

- Adeus... Shion... Meu amigo...

E esse novo universo se espalhou, rumo às estrelas.

Fim.

* * *

_**Notas da autora:**_

_E essa foi a minha primeira fanfic yaoi, dedicada especialmente ao ficwriter Siren Sorento, meu amigo secreto do fórum MRS. _

_Peço a todos os fãs do gênero, desculpas antecipadas pela minha falta de prática em escrever yaoi, que para mim, é um gênero muito especial e que deve ser escrito com um zelo bastante especial. P_

_E por fim, o meu "muito obrigada" a todos que leram essa fanfic._

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
